


Lenten Drabbles: Stargate: Atlantis and Stargate: SG-1

by Bethynyc



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lent this year I decided to write a drabble a day. I missed 2-3 days because of extenuating circumstances, but I'm posting these here and now, by fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenten Drabbles: Stargate: Atlantis and Stargate: SG-1

3/11/11  
Title: Mine (And OtherMine)  
Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis  
Prompt: helenkacan asked for Rodney's cat's POV on Atlantis

Mine entered, covered in the dust of a foreign planet. Uninteresting, yet still I twined around his legs in welcome. OtherMine followed and gave me ear skritches which I accepted as my due. I sneezed.

“We should shower, who knows what kind of bacteria we brought back from that godforsaken planet.” Mine said, and walked into the Box of Rain Room. OtherMine followed him, and shortly after the rain began.

I returned to my patch of sunlight. Soon Mine and OtherMine would finish grooming each other and sleep, and I needed to rest up for my body part hunting.

~*~*~*~

3/17/11  
Title: Coffee-off  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis  
Prompt: thexphial asked for Daniel Jackson arguing with Rodney McKay. They are so funny together.

Rodney glared at Daniel. “Kona.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Jamaican Blue Mountain.”

“Pache Colis”

“Timor.”

With each word they stepped closer, voices growing louder and louder.

“Sarchimor!”

“Ethiopian Harar!” Daniel sneered.

“Ethiopian Yirgacheffe!” crowed Rodney.

Sheppard leaned over to Zelenka. “What's going on?”

“Coffee-off.”

Daniel shot back with “Guadeloupe Bonifieur!”

Rodney volleyed with “Sulawesi Toraja Kalossi!”

Daniel smirked. “Kaffiyeh from M34-GB6.”

Briefly, John thought Rodney was stumped.

But his chin rose, and Rodney spat “Cardona Kail from P3X-793!”

From Daniel's sour expression, Pegasus almost-coffee won the day.

~*~*~*~

3/23/11  
Title: Math in the Night  
Fandom: SGA, Rodney McKay  
Prompt: per rocza “Rodney, solo.”

The Atlantean 28 hour day required some adjustment, but most people were grateful for four extra hours—except for the night patrol. Rodney always had his best ideas at night, and those four hours were his time for theory.

His eyes popped open with an idea. He vaulted out of bed and to the whiteboard he set up in his room and scribbled an equation in the dim blue light. Standing back, he stared at the numbers, dragging the dream mathematics out of his head. With a smile, he adjusted the equation, and felt the glow of discovery flow over him.

~*~*~*~

3/27/11  
Title: Waiting  
Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis  
Prompt: helenkacan asked for Rodney and Teyla friendship.

Once again, Rodney and Teyla waited outside the infirmary.

“They should put a plaque right here—the SGA-1 Memorial Waiting Bench.” Rodney groused.

Teyla was completely calm, which helped Rodney, since she's just as worried. “I am certain we will hear the news soon.”

Dr. Biro stepped out of the infirmary, pulling her mask down. “They'll be fine. Ronon has a sprained wrist, and Colonel Sheppard's blown out his knee...again.”

Teyla and Rodney breathed in relief. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Rodney got in the last word. “That should teach them not to play extreme basketball with Marines.”

~*~*~*~

4/9/11  
Title: One Rodney, Two Rodneys, Red Rodney, Blue Rodney  
Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis  
Prompt: helenkacan asked for something with John and two Rodneys. This is not based on canon; Rodney is just the kind of guy who slips into alternate universes on a regular basis.

John heard the squabbling from down the hall. His Rodney, the blanket stealer, wore science blue and scribbled furiously on the whiteboard. The other one, who wandered through the gate yesterday, wore command red and snarked at the equations.

“You missed a cosign on line three.” said Red Rodney.

Blue Rodney turned and faced Red Rodney. “You shut up! You haven't done pure research in ages, don't even think you can correct my work!”

John smirked. He leaned against a desk next to Zelenka. “We need popcorn” he said, as the two Rodneys fought over the sharpie.

~*~*~*~

4/12/11  
Title: Spit-Take  
Fandom: SGA  
Prompt: helenkacan asked for Lorne's reaction to the repeal (whenever) of DADT.

Lorne brought coffee to his post-databurst meeting with Sheppard. He liked the ritual of it. What he didn't like so much was the broad grin on Sheppard's face when he came in. “What?” he asked suspiciously. He set one coffee on the desk and sat down.

If possible, Sheppard's smile widened. “I have here a memo stating that DADT has been repealed fully.” The bastard timed it perfectly; Lorne spluttered and coughed as coffee went all over him.

Sheppard handed him some napkins, and Lorne cleaned up. “Just for that, _sir_ , you can get me fresh coffee.”

~*~*~*~

4/17/11  
Title: Confrontation  
Fandom: SGA, Galileo, feline owner of Rodney McKay  
Prompt: helenkacan requested more of Rodney's cat, with either another pet or Torren John.

Galileo heard noises down the hall. Mine had fitted him with a collar that allowed him to open doors—a perk of owning a human nearly as intelligent as a cat, with added value thumbs—and he was going to find the noise.

He crept along the hall, sniffing at doors for something new. Finally, he found it. He leaped into the air in front of the sensor, and the door opened. Galileo stalked in, searching for his prey.

Oh. No. A _kitten_. He sat down and groomed.

The tiny black kitten tackled him. ::playplayplay!::

Disgusted at this display, he sniffed. ::No.::


End file.
